


Green Arrow- A Star Shining Bright

by Brawl2099



Category: Green Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	1. Chapter 1

There were three of them left. Only one was armed, the lookout. The other two were the specialists. One held a slim jim, and from what he had seen, he knew what he was doing. He had the car open and was on to the next one in about three seconds. The last guy was the hotwire. He had the car running and ready to go in about another eight seconds. They were good. He was better.

They had no idea that he had already disabled their friends that had driven away minutes before. All except the first, who he’d tagged with a tracer to find their chop shop. With these three left, it would be cake for him alone. Slim Jim approached the next car cautiously. After seeing no indication of an alarm- which of course was no guarantee- he slipped the slim jim into the window well. A loud whistle filled the air, then an arrow pierced his hand and the window. Slim Jim began screaming instantly, trying to wrench his hand free. Hotwire spun and was met by another arrow, this one to the shoulder. He glanced at the arrow and fainted. Lookout swore and drew his gun from his waistband.

“Come out Katniss!” he screamed. “I’ll go all Hunger Games on your ass!” He swung around wildly, gun held ready. The next arrow whistled through the air and knocked the gun from his hand. He stared at the gun in shock, and didn’t see the next attack coming. A tall man in a green hood swung down from a nearby building on a thin line. He hit the ground running and rushed Lookout. He jumped as he reached him, kicking the young man in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, and the hooded man followed the kick with a vicious punch across the face, knocking him out instantly. Slim Jim watched from where he was pinned to the car, and fainted when the hooded man turned back to him.

Green Arrow smiled.

It was good to be back in Star City.

>>\-------->

FAUX DC PRESENTS:

The next stage of the life of Oliver Queen

GREEN ARROW

Issue #1

Arrow  
By Tony Thornley

>>\-------->

Detective John Diggle grinned as he knelt next to the car. The arrow head and first six inches of the shaft were still embedded in the window, but paramedics had needed to cut the rest off to remove the young thief. Unfortunately the young man’s blood had destroyed any trace of a clue to the archer’s identity. Digg didn’t care. His bosses wanted him to find the archer- who everyone refused to believe was Green Arrow- strictly because he had reduced their cut into the profits of the criminals he’d stopped.

Green Arrow or not, Digg was glad for the help. Star City had become mired in a cesspool of corruption for years. A vigilante like him would help.

“Nothing here to do us any good, is there?” his partner called. Julia McKenna crossed the street, adjusting the elastic that held her auburn hair in a ponytail.

“Nope,” Digg said. He stood and did his best to hide the grin. Julia had just been promoted to detective. That meant he didn’t know whether to trust her or not just yet.

“So what do we do from here?”

“We let Crime Scene finish up, and take statements back at the station,” he said. “From there, we wait for our archer to strike again, and hope he leaves more evidence that time.”

And hope he does more good, Digg thought was he walked to his car.

>>\-------->

Oliver Queen pulled his quiver off his shoulder and set it down gingerly. It felt like he may have dislocated his shoulder swinging down onto the car thieves. He tried to move it and was met with pain. He winced. He was too high on adrenaline during the fight to really notice it until he’d made it worse.

Although his return from the dead had given him a much younger body, he still possessed human vulnerabilities. A supernatural return that he didn’t understand, with no supernatural benefits? Someone was playing a cosmic joke on him.

“A bullshit cosmic joke,” Ollie grunted.

“What’s that?” The lights in his equipment and training room came on, illuminating all his gear. The archery and tech gear was the best money could buy. One wall was covered in green body armor for a tall male and red body armor for a petite female. Another wall was covered in several different types of bows, multiple quivers, and arrows, both normal and Ollie’s trademark trick arrows. From there, the room extended towards a target range, with one side boxed in with plexiglass. Various types of workout equipment, from weights to a salmon ladder, dotted the floor on the other side of the plexiglass. The final component of the room was the changing area, where Ollie now stood, with the intruder.

“Evening Mia,” Ollie said. “I said I think the universe is playing a cosmic joke on me.”

“Oh whatever,” Mia Dearden said. She pulled at her newly dyed red hair and scowled at Ollie. “You always whine and whine and whine whenever you get hurt. Dislocated shoulder?”

“Probably,” Ollie said with a nod.

“I’ve helped you out with that before,” she said, walking towards him. She popped her knuckles and grinned slightly. “And you need to remember to call me Thea if this half-baked ‘she’s my cousin’ explanation is going to fly.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Just come take care of this or I’m going to send you back to the alternate universe you came from.” Ollie pulled an arrow from his quiver with his good arm and put it between his teeth. She stopped, grabbed his arm and braced herself against the bench he sat on.

“Sonovabitch, sonovabitch, sonovabitch,” Ollie muttered around the arrow.

Mia rolled her eyes. “I haven’t even done it-“ She paused and yanked as hard as she could. Ollie screamed. “-Yet.” She started laughing. “Baby.”

“Jerk,” Ollie said as he pulled the arrow out of his mouth.

“Whatever,” she said. “Find anything new?”

“Finally have a name,” he said. “Andrew Wu.”

“Wu, seriously? Is he…”

“I don’t know,” Ollie said. “I’m going to ask for sure.” He glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall. “But we both need a few hours of rest before tomorrow. Head back to your room. I’m going to shower then lock myself in mine until ten AM.”

>>\-------->

Ollie was woken up by a knock on his door. He pushed himself up from his stomach to look at his qPhone, docked to a pair of speakers next to him. Eight-thirty. Whoever was knocking better have a damn good reason.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, then stood and shuffled to the door. He opened it to find a shorter red-haired man in a green polo and khaki’s. Ollie smirked and waved him in.

“Morning Ron,” he said, as Ronald Meyer followed him into his room. “Emergency?”

“Not really, just a deadline,” he said. “Eight documents to sign, and your majority stock ownership of Queen Consolidated is official.”

“No one knows that it’s me?” Ollie asked as Ron spread the contracts on his desk.

“Not a soul,” Ron said. “It’s all done through a trust with a cute name.”

“Perfect.” Grabbing a pen, Ollie leaned over the papers. “I’m trusting you with a lot of money here, you realize.”

“I do, and I know you’ve been burned by people in the past. Trust me, we’re good.”

“Good.” Ollie began signing where Ron had left small adhesive arrows. “How’s Steve?”

“Good,” Ron said. “He’s meeting with our adoption lawyer today.”

“Oh, that’s going quickly.” He signed the last one.

“Thanks to you,” he said. He started gathering up the documents. “I’ll get back to the community center and file these. Thanks Ollie. How did last night go?”

“Better,” he said. “Been a while since I’ve just relied on myself like that. But good.”

“I’m glad. It’s good to have you and Mi- Thea both here.”

“And it’s good to have a business manager and lawyer like you working for me,” Ollie said. “Now get back to work. I’m not paying you to yak with me.” He winked at Ron, and he chuckled and left his bedroom. Ollie turned to his dresser and looked at his qPhone. He had a busy day full of meetings. No way he’d catch up to Kelly today.

And that evening… he had other business to conduct.

>>\-------->

It was a quiet night in Sherwood, Star City’s largest southeastern neighborhood. The thugs that ran Julio’s Customs were glad for that. About three-quarters of their business was less than legitimate. Quiet nights meant more business.

“Kyle!” Julio yelled. “Are you done with your break yet?” No answer. He glanced towards the office. It looked like Kyle was talking to someone. Julio glanced at the clock. It was eight PM, too late for legit customers.

“Kyle, tell him we’re closed and get your ass back in he-“ Suddenly the stranger picked up Kyle and threw him through the window. The young man tumbled across the floor, before stopping. Julio could clearly see that he held the gun that he kept in the desk for emergencies. He spun to see the stranger standing in the window. It was a man in a green hood and body armor, and he held a bow in his hand. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and pulled the bowstring back, aiming the arrow at Julio.

“I’m here to deliver a message!” he called. “Star City is being taken back by the people!”

And the arrow flew.

>>\-------->

The next morning…

Ollie walked up to children’s area in the middle of the Moira Queen Community Center. It was a Saturday, and that meant Kelly would be there, working with the kids.

Kelly Wu was a talented teacher, and one of the most reliable volunteers at the center. They’d gone to dinner a couple times already, but had somewhat agreed to stay friends for now. At that moment, she was leaning over a finger-painting toddler, complementing his work.

She looked up at him and grinned. She brushed the lock of natural blue hair out of her eyes. Her almond shaped eyes practically glowed. She smiled.

“Hey Ollie,” she said. “How’s it going?”

“Hey Kel, you got a minute?”

Her expression turned serious. “Yeah, totally.” She stood, waved to one of the other volunteers and motioned towards Ollie. The older woman nodded and Kelly followed him to his office.

“So… how you been?” he said.

“Good,” she said. “Miss our long talks.”

“Yeah, me too.” He sighed. “Maybe after all this Queen Consolidated stuff calms down…”

“I know. You know I’m always here. Thea too. If she needs girl talk…” Ollie laughed.

“Trust me,” he laughed. “She won’t need that. She’s not that type.”

“Every girl says that,” Kelly laughed.

“So, I hate to bring this up…”

“Oh hell,” she muttered.

“What?”

“Go ahead Ollie,” she said. “Ask about him.”

“Your dad. He’s Andrew Wu, isn’t he?”

“How much does he want in exchange for ‘protection’?”

Ollie raised an eyebrow. “This is bigger than I thought, isn’t it?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. “I think it might be.”

>>\-------->

Andrew Wu stalked through Julio’s. The Asian man was generally average in every way, a slight build, and sharp features, except for the shock of white through the right side of his hair, but his demeanor marked him as a man to avoid, ensuring not to enrage.

The shop was useless now. Julio’s employees were injured and incapacitated. The equipment destroyed. And the merchandise... He stared at one of the cars and scowled. Ruined. Completely ruined.

“Boss?” called Brick. The hulking meta held something in his hand. A green arrow. His rock-like body rasped as he moved. He walked over to Andrew and handed him the arrow.

“Find him Brick,” he said. An arc of electricity jumped from his hand to the arrowhead. “And bring me his head.”

>>\-------->

In GREEN ARROW #2: Ollie’s newfound crusade to clean up his old city continues! With the enforcer Brick on his trail, will it end before it really begins?


	2. Chapter 2

Star City- Tuesday- 8:30 AM

Ollie Queen took a bite of his French toast and nearly gagged. He spat it out on his plate and stared at the rest of his breakfast.

“Told you that wasn’t cinnamon,” Mia Dearden said, taking a sip of coffee. “It was totally burnt.”

“Makes the name appropriate,” Ron Meyer said with a chuckle. Ollie glanced at the front door, where the corporate logo of Byrned Toast stared back at him.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said. He pushed the toast away, and picked up a piece of bacon from the side plate and took a bite. A little overdone for his taste, but not bad.

“So we’re three months into this,” Ollie said. “How are we looking?”

“Well,” Ron said, “with the new cash infusion from Queen Consolidated, we’re okay in our fundraising efforts for the next few months.”

“But we’re still doing the fundraiser?” Mia asked.

“Yes,” Ollie said. “We need to be in the public eye. QC will keep the Center open if necessary, but we want people to know about us, about the work we’re doing. We’re going to change Star City, in more than one way, back into what it used to be.”

“And that is?”

“The City of Light.”

>>\-------->

FAUX DC PRESENTS:

The next stage of the life of Oliver Queen

 

Volume 2, Issue #2

Brick and Mortar  
By Tony Thornley

>>\-------->

Drew Wu drummed his fingers on his desk. The transition from petty thug to crime lord had been facilitated years ago when his latent meta gene was activated when he was jumped by a rival gang. His family had never known what he did to start bringing home nice things. Just suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, they were there. He snapped and an arc of electricity jumped between his fingers.

Literally, a bolt of lightning.

“Mister Wu?” He turned to see Brick walking into the mahogany lined office. The books that lined the walls bounced slightly as the seven-foot behemoth walked past them. His white pony tail hung almost to his waist, and he wore jeans and a tank top, displaying his rust-colored rocky flesh.

“Morning Brick,” he said. “How did it go?”

“Everything this guy has been up to is centered on Sherwood,” he said. “And the more I dug, the more this looked like it really is Green Arrow.”

“But not the one that’s been active on the east coast for the last few years?”

Brick nodded. “And from all appearances, he’s not the one active in Vegas a few months ago,” Brick said. “He acted like a straight up superhero. This guy, he’s a vigilante. And brutal one at that.”

“When was the Vegas Green Arrow last seen though?”

“About three weeks before ours showed up,” Brick said.

“And the east coast one?”

“Last week in Gotham.”

“So our Green Arrow is either the Vegas guy with a new attitude or someone else entirely.” Wu pointed at his television. It jumped to life and a blonde newscaster appeared on screen.

“And with the sudden reappearance of long-thought dead Oliver Queen, the business world of Star City, California, has seen some major shake-ups,” she said as the image shifted to video of Queen. “Queen has bought a majority stake in his former company, Queen Consolidated, vowing to make the company a force of good in the business and philanthropic worlds. When we reached out for comment as to Mister Queen’s whereabouts for the last several years, his representatives simple replied ‘no comment.’”

“This been on the news all morning?” Brick asked.

“Biggest story to hit Star in months,” Wu said. “And our prime suspect for our vigilante, don’t you think?”

“Sure do.”

“Get some answers out of Queen, Brick. Violently if necessary.”

>>\-------->

Later that day, Ollie sat in the apartment’s living room, his feet on the coffee table, flipping through TV channels with the cable remote. He could hear Mia in the kitchen, sharpening knifes before fixing dinner. After the meeting that morning, Ollie had primarily spent the day pouring over the financials of Queen Consolidated. It was boring, mind numbing work, but he understood the necessity of it.

He settled on a rerun of a sitcom and began to watch. He started to doze off as he heard Mia start to chop veggies. He took a few deep breaths, and settled into the couch cushions. Mia would let him know when she was ready. The kid was a damn good cook.

He let himself slip away. He didn’t know how long he was asleep when he realized that Mia was standing next to him watching TV.

Ollie sat up and looked at the TV.

Star City’s nickname was the City of Lights. Some people called it the City of Stoplights. Several highways and interstates crisscrossed the city, along with the higher than average number of surface streets. It had also given the city a reputation for some of the most spectacular car chases in history, including some very popular movies. So it was no surprise to see a massive police chase on the news.

The surprise was the vehicle they were chasing.

It was probably once a sports car, probably a Corvette, Mustang, or WayneTech Tumbler. Now, its black body was covered in massive armored plates, pitted with deep gouges that appeared to be artillery hits. Various weapons poked out between the plates- Ollie could see a pair of saw blades, spikes on the wheels, and an entire arsenal of guns.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“If you’re just tuning in, four state police cruisers have already been disabled. A special assault vehicle is en route from Sacramento, but it may be an hour before it reaches this chase.”

“Time to try out the trikes?” Ollie asked. Mia grinned.

“Oh hell yeah.”

>>\-------->

He called himself the Racer. He fancied himself as the world’s best wheel for hire. The Dragster was just one of his many specially equipped assault vehicles. Too many hired him for high profile getaway jobs. His favorites were jobs like this.

He gunned the engine as rain pelted down on his windshield. The police did their best to follow. It wouldn’t be enough.

The contract was simple. Cause as much destruction as possible. Beneath his helmet, he smiled. He could do that. He reached out to the dash and pressed a toggle. Two canisters dropped from each side of the car, and bounced on the pavement three times before exploding in a violent flash of light and smoke. As the police cruisers rocketed through the smoke, they were pelted with flakes of metallic chaff, which began covering their cars, covering their windshields in an impenetrable screen of metal. Four more cruisers had to come to a screeching halt, and three cars behind them hit them, flipping and crashing through the other cars.

Racer smiled as he watched carnage through his rear-view camera. This was what he loved. A new noise pulled his attention away from behind him. The roar of an unfamiliar engine raced up from behind him, then passed him. He looked around and checked his view cameras. He couldn’t see the source of the sound. He looked forward and saw the overpass and the onramp. Something was matching his pace on the street leading to the onramp, a shape he couldn’t make out in the rain.

He reached the onramp as the other vehicles did. He expected them to enter the interstate behind him.

He didn’t expect it to use the overpass as a ramp.

The road shook as TWO separate armored single passenger vehicles on each side of him. Both were heavily armored, with plates protecting the rider and wheels- two in the front, one in the back- one red, one green. The riders clothes and helmets matched the colors of their armor.

“Shut it down and pull over!” a voice boomed from the green one on the driver side.

Racer turned the lights on inside his cab so the riders could see him. He shook his head vigorously.

“Your funeral.” Both riders sat up and pulled bows and arrows from their sides.

“Shit. Superheroes.”

Green Arrow shot first, and nailed his front tire. It exploded, and he started to lose control. He slapped his door, and a solid silicone gel reinflated the tire. He grinned and waved.

Speedy followed by shooting another arrow, this one several yards in front of him. He saw the arrowhead flash red three times, then green as he drove over it. It exploded and threw the car into the air. It tumbled and flipped several times before coming to a stop upside down. The two trikes skidded to a stop. They both removed their helmets.

Ollie drew another arrow and fired. It exploded as it hit the undercarriage and covered it in sticky glue.

“Get out of the car!” he yelled. “It’s all over!”

Racer kicked out his windshield and crawled out. He pulled two modified handguns from holsters on his thighs. He started firing, peppering Green Arrow and Speedy with plasma bolts. The two heroes ducked behind their rides.

“Energy weapons?!” Ollie yelled. “Since when do wheelmen carry energy weapons?!”

“Since forever!” Mia yelled. “Get with the times old man!”

“Think we can flank him?!”

“We’ll only know if we try.”

“On three! One…”

“Three!”

Mia jumped up and shot a flash-bang arrow. It exploded out of the air, and she started to run around to his right. Ollie scrambled up and followed, shooting two ordinary arrows, spearing his left hand, then upper arm. Racer screamed and turned towards Ollie, started firing wildly at him.

Green Arrow dodged, rolled and came up with another arrow. He pulled back the bowstring and shot again, scoring a direct hit in the center of Racer’s chest. A sonic screech filled the air and Racer collapsed to the ground.

“Not bad old man,” Speedy said.

“Thanks.” Ollie grinned and winked.

>>\-------->

The pair was riding high on adrenaline as they reached home. They rushed away from the scene as the police finally caught up. Both were laughing and not really paying attention as they snapped the lights on in the condo. Both were taken aback by the unexpected visitor standing in the middle of the living room.

Brick smiled.

“Welcome home.”

He held up a strange looking gun and fired. An energy bolt knocked them both to the ground. Ollie could feel himself blacking out. He tried to stay awake as Brink walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

“We’re going to have a little chat.”

>>\-------->

IN GREEN ARROW #3: Ollie comes face to face with the crime lord in charge of Star City’s underworld, while an unexpected ally comes to Ollie and Mia’s rescue!


	3. Faux DC! - Titles - Green Arrow Vol. 2 #3

Several weeks ago…

“So you’re Green Arrow?” Ron Meyer asked, running his hand through his red hair. He rubbed his chin and looked at his boss, Oliver Queen, incredulously.

“What, you don’t believe me?” Ollie asked.

“No, I can totally see it. A hood and a domino mask isn’t that good a disguise anyways.”

“At least it’s not just grease make-up over my eyes.”

“Seriously, is that a thing?” Ron laughed. He sighed and frowned. “No, Ollie, I say that because I don’t know why you want to tell me that. Don’t superheroes have secret identities for a reason?”

“And they have allies for a reason too,” Ollie said. “Look…” He handed Ron a business card with a lenticular image on the front. He held it at one angle; it showed a phone number, and another angle revealed a stylized woman’s face.

“If I ever get into trouble, in a big way, you call this number. You tell the woman that picks up ‘quiver’ and she’ll take it from there. Got it?”

“Got it boss,” Ron laughed.

“I’m serious Ron,” Ollie said. “You never know when you might need this. Don’t lose this number.”

“Right Ollie,” he said. “Like I’ll ever need it.”

>>\-------->

FAUX DC PRESENTS:

The next stage of the life of Oliver Queen

 

Volume 2, Issue #3

The Eventual  
By Tony Thornley

>>\-------->

Now

Ron pocketed his keys as he swung open the door to Ollie’s apartment.

“Hey guys, you over slept,” he called. “It’s almost four in the afternoon. We have a meeting at the…” Ron trailed off. The apartment was torn to shreds. He didn’t see any sign of injury- no blood, nothing body or fist shaped. But considering Ollie wasn’t answering his phone, Mia hadn’t answered any of his texts…

“Dammit,” Ron muttered. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!” He fumbled to pull his phone and wallet each out of his pocket, then pull the business card from his wallet. He quickly dialed the number. It rang once before a woman’s voice answered.

“This is Oracle. Identify yourself.”

“Um… quiver.”

“Identification received. What is the problem Mister Meyer?”

“Ollie Queen and Mia Dearden are missing. Ollie said if there’s ever some sort of emergency.”

“Hold on just one moment,” she said. The line was silent for about a minute. “Mister Meyer, I just reviewed traffic camera footage outside the apartment. Green Arrow has been abducted. Please remain at your current location. Two Birds of Prey operatives will be joining you within an hour.”

The line went dead. Ron pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a minute before sticking it back in his pocket. He walked over to Ollie’s armchair, turned it back upright and sat down. As he began to take it in, a knot formed in his gut and he began to worry. Who did this? Did the same person take Ollie and Mia? Who was behind the kidnapping? What if Ollie was already dead?

A knock at the door made him jump. He jumped up and ran over to the door. He threw it open to reveal a tall blonde man with dark skin, and a young blonde woman who looked amazingly like Mia in her costume, although he was sure with the mask and hood off, she’d look completely different.

“Hi, my name is Connor Hawke,” the man said. “Oracle sent us. This is Cis-“ She cleared her throat. “-Arrowette. I hear my dad got himself kidnapped.”

>>\-------->

Ollie slowly started to come to. He had a migraine from hell, and could barely move. He heard a groan to his left - Mia - and snapped his head towards the sound. He instantly regretted it as an elephant stepped on his skull.

“Apologies Mister Queen,” a voice said. “I had hoped to meet under better circumstances, but given your other identity, I felt it prudent to arrange this meeting.”

“Some meeting,” Ollie muttered. He turned his head slowly towards the voice. It was a slight Asian man with very sharp, well defined features, with a shock of white through his black hair. He wore an impossibly well-tailored suit, the kind Ollie used to wear. He felt the hair on his arms start to stand on end, and after a moment the static electricity in the room was noticeably higher.

“You have a fancy supervillain name,” Ollie said, “or are you just Andrew?”

“Very astute,” Andrew Wu said. A massive man with stone-like skin walked into Ollie’s view from Wu’s left. It took Ollie a second before he realized it was the same man who knocked him out.

“Meet Brick,” Wu said. “My number two. Not that it’ll matter much.”

“Oh, what does that mean?”

“It means that we’re going to kill you,” he said. “And we’re going to do it to the two of you in a way that no other superhero will set up shop in Star City again.”

>>\-------->

Arrowette whistled as she walked into the apartment.

“Someone wanted to send a message,” she muttered.

“That’s what I thought,” Ron said. “I mean, I’m not seeing anything scattered around, no attempt to get into anything locked.”

“Oracle, we’re here,” Connor said. “It’s pretty ugly.” The woman’s voice sounded loudly through the room. Ron realized she was speaking through Ollie’s surround sound speakers.

“There any physical evidence? Anything you can use to find Ollie’s location?”

“Ciss?” Connor asked as he began looking himself. She nodded and began sorting through the mess. After several minutes, Connor stopped in the middle of a depression in the living room.

“Oracle, how big did you say the guy that took Ollie was?” he asked, as he knelt down.

“He appeared to be a meta, probably seven feet tall and five-hundred plus pounds,” she said.

“I found the spot he stood in waiting to ambush Ollie and Mia,” Connor said. “I think the floor has sunk three inches.”

“Find anything else of note?” Oracle asked.

Connor glanced around and grinned. “Feathers.” He reached out and grabbed a handful of small white feathers.

“Hold them in front of your phone’s camera,” she said. Connor pulled a smartphone from his pocket, pointed it to his left hand and pulled it closer to the camera. Oracle was silent another few seconds.

“Chicken,” she said. “There are two chicken processing plants in Star City. I’m uploading both addresses with directions there to your phone.” A notification appeared on his phone and he nodded.

“Got them. Thanks Oracle.”

“Go get them Green Arrow.”

>>\-------->

Ollie began laughing. He heard another groan from Mia. Wu scowled, then backhanded him, knocking him over. A thunderclap sounded, and a bolt of static electricity arced through his body. Ollie cried out, and his migraine intensified.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“Not so funny now,” Wu growled. “This your famous ego, or do you have reason to giggle?” He glanced at his henchman. “Brick, help the funny man up.” Brick lifted Ollie by the shoulder, and set him back upright. Ollie grinned. Bolt of electricity had given him enough light to get a sense of his surroundings. They were in some sort of factory. He could see Styrofoam trays, and massive rolls of shrinkwrap.

Food processing.

“Did you hear me?” Wu growled, getting down into Ollie’s face. “What’s so funny?!”

“Quite a threat you make there,” Ollie said. “And I believe you can do it. But having the effect you think it would have?” He laughed again. “First of all, I’m a member of the Justice League. Killing me would bring their wrath right down on your heads. Batman and I are on a first name basis, and he is the last person you want angry. Superman is not the boy scout people think he is, especially when he’s pissed. Bringing down the wrath of Superman is like the modern day wrath of Zeus.” Ollie took a deep breath.

“And have you ever heard of Green Lantern?” he continued. “The original? He’s my best friend, and he possesses the universe’s most powerful weapon. He would tear this city apart the moment I died to find you. The ring has a restriction on killing, but you’d be amazed the pain he could inflict without killing. Hell, even Hawkman… the big duck hates me, but he’d show up just to kick your ass for depriving him of the pleasure of doing it himself.” He leaned forward, a fire in his eyes now.

“Beyond all that, I’ve got two sons and an ex-girlfriend who would take care of you before the League even catches wind of what’s happened. Two of them are the best shots outside of me on the planet. Two of them are world-class martial artists that could make those fighters you see on TV cry like little girls. And they will bring that skill to bear to make sure that you go down harder than your flunky here would in a stiff breeze.” He leaned forward.

“Beyond all that, I’ve died once. Been there, done that. And I think it would only be a matter of time before the people that brought me back the first time would bring me back again, don’t you?”

Wu stood in front of him in shocked silence.

A whistle filled the air and the single light went out as an arrow shattered the bulb.

“Oh,” Ollie said, his voice filling the darkness. “There’s the cavalry now.”

“This isn’t over,” Wu growled. “This is just the beginning of a war. Brick, get out!”

Ollie could hear the duo run away, and immediately afterwards the sound of two new arrivals filled Ollie’s ears.

“Ollie!” Connor’s voice called in the dark. “We’ll be back after-“

“Let them go,” he said. “Come untie me.” A flashlight snapped on and shone in his face. Ollie winced.

“Good grief, you look like you’ve seen better days,” Connor said. A second light flashed on, and Ollie could see Cissie King-Jones. “You’d think you’d been tied up here for three days.”

“Arrowette, check Speedy please,” Ollie asked. “She never woke up. She’s been making noises, but she’s still out I think.”

“Don’t worry,” Connor said. “We’ve got you guys.”

>>\-------->

“I still think we need to go after the guy that kidnapped you,” Connor growled as he stood over Ollie in his apartment. Ollie held an ice pack to his face.

“I’m going to, no doubt,” Ollie said, “but he’s just part of the bigger problem. And he’s shown his hand now. We have the upper hand Connor.”

“I’m moving to Star with you then.”

“No, you’re not,” Ollie growled. “I’m a big boy and can handle myself.”

“Your buddy Ron had to call for our help,” Connor said, raising his eyebrow.

“I’ve already called Bru-Batman about upgrading my security,” he said. “That’s how Brick got the drop on us.” Cissie walked into the room, interrupting the argument.

“Mia’s fine,” she said. “In a lot of pain, but fine.”

“Thanks,” Ollie said. “That gun Brick used to knock us out… holy shit it was a doozy. I still have a migraine hangover.” Cissie laughed.

“Serves you right old man,” she said. “Now what do you have to eat around here? I skipped lunch earlier and now it’s past dinner.” Ollie waved towards the kitchen.

“I’m sure we have at least sandwich stuff,” he said. “We might have leftover pizza.”

“Thanks,” she said. Ollie looked up at Connor and grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

“So, the two of you?” he asked. “How long?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Six months.” He sighed. “How about this? We still move into town to help out. Obviously, there’s a lot to deal with in town. You could use the help.” Ollie sighed.

“Fine, we could, and it would be nice to have you around too.” He leaned back in his armchair and closed his eyes.

“Ollie?” Connor said.

“Yeah?” He glanced back at his son. Connor sat down on the couch next to him.

“I heard your speech,” he said. “Every word of it. I haven’t heard you talk about… that.”

“Dying? And coming back?”

“Yeah,” he said. “So, someone brought you back.”

Ollie leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. He chewed his lip for several seconds before replying.

“I don’t know Connor. It’s been… a year? One morning, I woke up in Vegas in costume with a bow and quiver, without a damn clue how I got there. My last memory before that…”

“The explosion?”

“No,” Ollie said. “It was Barry… and Iris. I was in…” He sighed. “Heaven. I was Heaven, Connor.”

“And now you’re here, with no idea why,” he said.

“Yeah,” Ollie said. “No idea.”

>>\-------->

“You were right to call me.”

Andrew Wu sat in his office, his fingers steepled and his back to his visitor. “I hear you’re the best. And with the Justice League connection, it’s clear I need some sort of deterrent. Something to keep them at bay after the job is done.” He spun to face his guest.

The black clad archer known as Merlyn smiled.

“I’m the best hero deterrent in the world, don’t worry.”

>>\-------->

In GREEN ARROW #4: Ollie takes over at Queen Consolidated, but when the League of Assassins attacks, Ollie finds himself trapped!


	4. Green Arrow Vol. 2 #4

FAUX DC PRESENTS:

The next stage of the life of Oliver Queen

 

Volume 2, Issue #4

Job Interview  
By Tony Thornley

>>\-------->

Daniel Brickwell sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his custom-built desk. The massive meta-human was sick of playing second fiddle. Andrew Wu had underestimated him for years, mistaking his bulk for stupidity. He smiled. He didn’t care actually. It actually worked to his benefit.

“You realize that’s almost as bad as nails on a chalkboard,” a voice growled. Brick smiled and turned to his visitor.

“They warned me that you liked the ninja act,” he said.

“Nothing so dramatic,” the man said. He was a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man. He wore indigo body armor, a slate-grey hockey mask, and heavier armor down his left arm. A utility belt hung loosely at his waist, adorned with various weapons. A bo-staff was attached to a scabbard on his back.

“You can’t look at yourself and say you’re not dramatic, Sportsmaster,” Brick smirked. Sportsmaster shrugged.

“You have a job for me?” he asked.

Brick raised an eyebrow, then reached into his desk. “My contacts tell me of all the Deathstroke wannabes to come through the portal nine months ago, you’re the best,” he said. He pulled a folder out and slapped it on the desk.

“I’m also the only one left alive,” he said. “I made sure of that myself. A saturated market is bad for business.” He reached for the folder, slid it to himself, and raised his hockey mask to the top of his head. “And the difference between them and me is that I’m not a wannabe. I’m better than Slade.” He opened the folder and picked up the photos. “Your boss? Dangerous game Mister Brickwell.”

“Only an attempt,” Brick said. “And I need you to use a very specific weapon.”

“A frame job to start a war?” Sportsmaster guessed. “That’s a premium.”

“Exactly,” he said. He reached back into his drawer and pulled out a single green arrow and set it down in front of Sportsmaster. The mercenary picked it up and grinned for the first time.

“Green Arrow,” he chuckled. “Forget the premium. This upgrade will be free of charge.”

>>\-------->

Detective John Diggle stood in the lobby of Queen Consolidated. He glanced at his watch. According to Oliver Queen’s personal assistant, he should be arriving at any time. He glanced across the lobby where a young blonde woman sat, fiddling with a tablet.

“Queen keeping you waiting too?” he asked. She glanced up and smiled. She held up a finger, went back to her tablet, and then looked up at him.

“Sorry,” she said. “I was writing code. And I needed to have it done before I meet with Mister Queen. Which is why I’m twenty minutes early, not being kept waiting. Showing off my software skills for a job interview, all a part of the game…” She put her head down and sighed. “And now I’m rambling again.”

“John Diggle, SCPD,” he laughed to break the tension.

“Felicity Smoak,” she said.

“Wait,” he said. “I thought Felicity Smoak…”

“She’s my aunt, and she’s Felicity Raymond now,” she said. “But yeah, THAT Felicity Smoak is the owner of Smokescreen. The most popular anti-virus on the planet. And sets pretty high expectations for me.”

“You’re very nervous,” he laughed. He sat down on the couch across from the armchair she sat in. “I’m sure you’re very good with what you do. Separate from your aunt.” She smiled, and visibly relaxed.

“Thanks, sorry. I tend to have verbal diarrhea when I’m nervous. And when I’m sad. And when I’m hungry.” She shrugged.

“I’m sorry everyone,” a voice called from the edge of the lobby. Oliver Queen walked towards them, his hands held out at his sides. “I was stuck at the community center for a few urgent matters. Miss Smoak, it’s good to see you, but Detective Diggle, I think our business will be brief. Let’s talk first.”

Digg stood and smiled at Felicity again. “It’s good to meet you.”

“You too.”

Ollie led Digg to a conference room just off the lobby. He waved him to one of the chairs, but Digg shook his head. Ollie shrugged, stepped over to a small fridge in the corner and pulled out two bottles of water. He set one down by Digg, then sat down, opened the other and took a long drink.

“What can I do for you Detective?”

“I’m going to cut the bullshit and get right to the point,” he said. “My superiors want me to bring you in. They suspect that you’re Green Arrow, especially since his resurfacing in Star coincides with your return. Fact of the matter is they’ve got nothing on you. I’m supposed to be questioning you about your late night activities, but neither of us wants to lie to the other.”

“That’s true,” Ollie said with a nod.

“Honestly, I’m grateful for the work Green Arrow does,” he said. “It’s hard to be an honest cop in this town. So here’s what I’ll say- keep it above the board at night, keep it by the book, and we’ll do fine.”

“Detective, it’s refreshing to hear that,” Ollie said. He took another sip of water and leaned forward onto his elbows. “I’m not going to lie to you, but I am going to tell you what I can without telling you everything. I just took back Queen Consolidated. I have a massive plan for urban renewal. And a side project to go with it…” He tapped the table twice, turning on a massive touchscreen. Dig looked over the diagrams and films for a moment before his jaw dropped.

“Seriously? You know the hell you’re going to bring to your doorstep?”

“Are you a part of that hell?”

Digg grinned. “You’ll need an ally in the police. I’m in.”

Ollie sat up. “Wait, when was I making you an offer?”

“You know you need it Queen,” he said. “I’ll be in touch.” He turned and marched out of the conference room. Ollie watched him for a minute before he stood. He sighed, then grinned. He tapped the table again. The files were replaced with his digital assistant, a program designed by Oracle.

“Gabriel, please ask Connor to come in, and bring Miss Smoak with him.” The computer chirped. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began fiddling with it while he waited.

>>\-------->

The assassin known as Merlyn stood atop the building adjacent to Queen Consolidated. Queen was still in the conference room. Easy target.

His smart phone beeped. He smiled and pulled it from his pocket. A text message confirmed the deposit was in his account. He tapped the earpiece he wore.

“Detonator, Alpha, move in. Nothing lethal. This kill is mine.”

>>\-------->

Ollie watched Felicity as she walked towards the conference room. Connor Hawke sat next to him, drumming his fingers on the table.

“You do realize that’s driving me crazy?” he asked.

“You realize this idea is damn near insane?” Connor threw his hands up in frustration. “I mean, something on this scale… Not even the Bat-”

“You’re not talking me out of it,” he interrupted. “Star City needs this.” Felicity walked into the conference room. Ollie stood and offered his hand, cutting the argument short.

“Miss Smoak,” he said. “Come in, sit down. This is my associate, Connor Hawke.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate the opportunity,” she said. She set her tablet down, and flipped it open. “It’s exciting to be considered for working with Queen Consolidated. I’ve been in software design and implementation for years.” She looked up at Ollie. “You look a lot younger in person. How old are you, thirty?”

Ollie laughed, and Connor rolled his eyes. “I’ve been through a… renewal not long ago. What we need specifically… I need a dispatch and coordination program. One that coordinates activity across the entire city. Alongside that, I need on demand tech support.”

“Like a help desk?”

“No, more like… cyber security,” he said. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but the world suddenly erupted into fire, flying glass and stone. Ollie dove over the table and tackled Felicity, while Connor overturned the table, shielding them.

“Who did you piss off this time?!” he screamed.

“No one! Everyone! Whatever!” Ollie glanced around. “You have a quiver close?”

“No!” Connor screamed.

“What is happening?!” Felicity screamed.

“I may have pissed off a mob boss who now may have put a hit out on me,” he said. “Maybe!”

“You have a quiver?” Connor asked.

“In my office!”

“Go!” he said. “I’ve got this.” He pointed at Felicity. “Stay here. Trust me.” He stood and vaulted over the table.

“Trust him,” Ollie said. “I’ll be back.” He jumped up and sprinted away from Felicity. She looked at him in shock.

“Do you at least offer 401k?!”

>>\-------->

Two men stood in the lobby. One was wearing a hockey jersey and camo pants with a ski mask. He held a grenade in each hand and shifted his weight from foot to foot. The other wore a red and white Kevlar body suit, with twin pistols in each hand.

Connor walked towards them hands outstretched. He scowled as he saw them. He didn't know who they were, but they screamed League of Assassins.

"There are a lot of innocent people in this building," he said. "If any were harmed, I will rain vengeance upon you for their injuries."

"Detonator, you take him," Bodysuit said. "I'll find Queen."

"You got it Alpha."

Detonator rushed forward, popping the pins out of his grenades as he ran. Connor dropped his suit jacket to the floor and adopted a defensive stance.

“Punkass thinks he can take the League and live,” Detonator said. “Fat chance.”

“I think you’ll be surprised,” Connor replied. The assassin rushed him. He dropped, grabbed him, and flipped him over his body. He chopped as he flew threw the air, connecting with his neck. His opponent screamed in pain. Connor watched him drop one of the grenades.

“Dammit.” He rushed, grabbed the grenade and tossed it as quickly as he could. He threw it towards the now empty lobby seconds before it exploded. The shockwave of the explosion knocked him backwards.

“Punkass,” Detonator repeated from the floor. He tossed the other grenade at Connor.

An arrow sliced through the air with a whistle, spearing the grenade and carrying it away before it too exploded. Alpha spun in the direction the arrow came from. Connor grinned as he rushed Detonator. He kicked him across the face, knocking him unconscious, and then looked up.

Across the lobby stood Oliver Queen, dressed in green body armor and wearing a green hood and domino mask.

“Hey there boys,” Green Arrow said. “I hear you’re looking for me.”

>>\-------->

“Thank you for letting me know Mister Merlyn,” Andrew Wu said. “Please let me know when the contract is complete.” He set his cell phone down on his desk and smiled. He turned to his window and looked out over Star City. The city was a glittering gem. In a matter of minutes it would be HIS gem.

He stood, took the two steps to the window, and leaned against it.

His city. His to do with as he pleased.

He smiled.

He heard a crack, and then felt something hit his chest. He stumbled backwards, watching the window crack into a spider-web. He reached up, and felt it. A green shaft, covered in his own blood. An arrow.

Wu collapsed into his chair and passed out.

>>\-------->

NEXT: Green Arrow vs. the League of Assassins!


End file.
